Where I Belong Here Or There
by fireangel28
Summary: ok one day you wake up as a servant the next day you wake up and now you are a lady but where do you turly belong. enjoy ok i suck at sumaries but who cares please R&R couples SH, RW, AQ, LT, MD, SR, IK, MS.
1. Chapter 1

Where I Belong Here Or There? 

By: Fireangel

Disclamer: Me no own so u no sue ( Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, and Inuyasha and in much later chapters Card Captors)I only own the story so please this is my first story so be easy on the flamers.

A woman in her thirties holding a small bundle in her arms. A little girl with silver hair and same color for her little inu ears. The woman stole the baby from one of the inu brothers which she was working for. The woman looked just like the wife/mate of the younger brother which she fell in love with.

Well she is now at the border lines and she knew she would be safe until she remember the little bundle which was now crying for her okasan's milk because the woman didn't smell like her okasan. She knew she had to get rid of it soon, than she saw a mansion and decide to go to the servants huts, than she place the baby on the floor and knocked loudly three times than she heard movement inside than she balted the hell out of there until she meet her rightful timely death.

In the hut

"sigh I wish I could have a baby." said the housekeeper than she heard three loud knocks. 'I wonder who could be up at this hour?' thought the housekeeper. She got up from her chair by the fire.

When she got there, she looked down and her eyes got wide because what she saw it was s small baby with inu ears poking out of the blankets. She bent down and holding it in her arms and try to calm the baby down, took off the top part of the blanket that was covering it, saw that the ears and the hair was the same color, the little ear made the baby much cuter.

"I can't believe your okasan would abandon you little one." said the housekeeper than she checked if it was a boy or a girl while she was doing that she was family made the baby laugh by doing funny faces and she found out is was a girl. Than she and the baby girl went to bed for the night.

When morning came the housekeeper got ready than she dressed the baby in a kimono which she has been saving for one day for her own child or children. Than she, the baby went to see a miko to hide the little girl's appearance, but not when the full moon comes. When they got there the miko was waiting for them.

"Miss Kaede, please I know I don't live here I traveled a long way but if you could..." stopped the housekeeper when the old woman raised her hand to stop her.

"I know what thee asked for so here take this necklace of a crescent moon it will shine when she needs to go to her room and here some sutras to for you when she wants to leave than to stay where she has been told, she also needs to stay there when the morning comes." said Keade, she already knew who that baby is and who is her real parents are and who took her which she is already banish to the spirit world so that she can finally rest.

(RN: Reader Note if all of you didn't get who stole the baby it was Kikyo who did it to get back at Inuyasha for picking Kagome instead of her so keade found her before Inuyasha did, sent her one way packing to the spirit world. So back to the story)

The housekeeper thanked Lady Keade and went back to the mansion, she work for with the baby as she left Keade was watching them, she knew one day the little girl or woman which ever came first would come to her and asked some unanswered questions when she is ready than went inside her hut.

When the housekeeper got back the whole house was wade a wake, than she placed the little girl on the floor in a basket, than the maids saw the baby.

"Aww, she is just too cute what's her name?" asked one of the maids who saw the baby.

"Her name is Serenity, but to her friends it is Serena." said the housekeeper.

"What you always wonted uh Sarah " asked another servant.

" Hai, it is Meg, now all of you ladies Get Back To Work Now!" yelled Sarah and everyone started to do their work , what they were assigned to them.

Sarah went to the lord and lady's bedchamber to make sure they know that she has a child as well. Because Sarah asked Keade when Serena was born and Keade knew than asked her how she knew she said that she was there when she was born. It was the same time that her lady gave birth to her young lord which was sleeping at the moment.

"My Lord ,My Lady it is a new day time to rise and shine." said Sarah as she knocked on the door.

"Come in Sarah. I'm ready awake," said her Lady

"Hai, Lady Yuy." said Sarah as she went inside her lord, lady's bedchamber. It was a grad room with a four post with dragons on each side which was made by the Chang clan. Their futon was on top of the metal bars that hold the bed together. They have two dressers one for Lord Yuy and one for Lady Yuy but as you know that only that the wife has more than her husband so most of her kimonos the really nice ones are in lord Yuy's bottom shelves.

" My husband is out with Lord Sesshoumaru for a while. To see if our son can be in his army." said Lady Yuy with a sad look on her face.

Sarah knows it is difficult for her lady to have her husband and lord to be in Lord Sesshoumaru's army, to be called on when ever he wishes.

" My Lady I have some news that might cheer you up." said Sarah with a grin on her face.

" Sarah, How many times do I have to say this call me Lily and what is it?" asked Lady Yuy while she sighs for the untenth time that she have to remind Sarah to her Lily in private.

"I have a daughter, her name is Serena." said Sarah with a big huge grin on her face.

"Really I didn't know you were going to have a child too. Sarah where is she, I would like to see her so fanilly you and the butler fanily got together." said Lady Yuy graping her robe and putting it on.

Sarah got all of the sudden pale and looked like she was going to throw up and said, "No he is more like a big brother to me than that anyways." The butler found out that he like Sarah alot and she could be his little sister she is only in her early thirties.

So both of them went to the kicthen along the way Sarah told Lady Lily how she got Serena. When they got there they were getted by Lord Yuy himself, he was holding a very sleepy baby with a very supisus look on his face.

Lady Yuy saw her husband and she ran to him with her arms wyde open and said," Honey your home early. How did the meetting went? Oh I see that you found Sarah's baby." said happley Lady Lily.

" Sarah is this really your child?"asked Lord Yuy.

"JAMES!" cried Lady Lilywith her hands on her hips looking at her husband.

"What, I'm asking a very good questiopn and by the way Lord Sesshoumoru is having some problems with his little brother because someone stole his pup as those two put it; Sarah has been with us since we moved here to the bronder lines to keep the peace with between the inu brothers." said Lord James than shut pu when the baby was crying to be feed, also was the look his wife was giving him to.

"Dear I know that, this child." She took the baby from James's arms than put her in Sarah's with a bottle to feed her" When she is old enough, she will be assigned work to to do." said Lady Lily.

"Hai my lady, lord."said Sarah bowing to them and the baby smiled which always gives Lord James a disavantage because it is his weakness as well as his loving wife, than all of them went though the day like nothing happen.

* * *

I hope that you like it very so far I will get the next chapter up soon ok and if some of you would like to see some of the pics that me and a freind of mind did the urls are in my profile information. It took a lot of time and it was not easy as she said it.R&R please and please be nice it is my frist fanfic. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Where I Belong Here Or There?**

By

Fireangel

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no own so u no sue ( Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, and Inuyasha and in much later chapters Card Captors)I only own the story so please this is my first story so be easy on the flamers.

(AR) author review: I am new at this so excuse me for trying to get it on the comp when i had to because i got a million stories in my head and i cant get them on paper fast enough for you people so easy on the flamers and i am having a friend to check my spelling and she knows how i think so there!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_10 years later_

Lord Heero, come back here and get to your lessons!" yelled Sarah trying to catch up with him and thinking to her self 'I'm getting to old for this type of work' while running.

"Hn" was all that Heero said to Sarah while finally coming to the tree where Serena and him like to clime to get a way from it all.

Sarah gave up of trying to catch him and her daughter when ever they play together, they see each other. Then Sarah went inside to tell her lord, lady why was their son was up in that damn tree again.

"Hn, Serena I see that you are up here as well so come down from that high branch up there."

said Heero

"Are you sure that my okasan is till here or she is gone?" asked Serena while jumping down from the high branch that she like to go up there just to see the whole entire mansion before her duties.

"Hai she is gone." said Heero

"Lord Heero what if she tells your okasan that your up here again and you will be in trouble with her and your otosan too." said Serena concern for her best friend that she grew up with.

"Lets worried about that when it comes. Lets get down from this tree my butt is hurting." stated Heero than he jumped down from the branch that they were on. Than serena fallow down and landed right next to him.

"Oh Serena." started Heero as they were walking towards the mansion.

"Hmm." said Serena with a smile on her face looking at him when they stopped.

"Will you stop saying lord before my name, we know each other when we were babies will you!" grunted Heero

Serena just rolled her eyes at him while her cross his arms in front of his chest waiting on her answer, "Sorry it is a habit like when we were five and we play that trick on the butler and we got so much trouble for that remember and we have to do that horrible dance lessons for it."

Heero sighed at the remembering at that when she spoke of it than he said, "We got to get going, we don't wont our okasans worrying about us now do we."

"And don't forget your otosan too, come on I'll race you back." Both of them got into starting positions (RN: for races people ok now back to the story) " On my mark one, three GO!" said Serena, she started running ahead of Heero. Meanwhile Heero just shook his head and thought to himself' I should of seen that one coming when she said "on my mark" ' than started running to, he never told anybody that he like Serena more than a friend, he never told his guy friends about it because one of them will give him an earful about it until he kill him. When he finally caught up with her he saw that his so called friends were already here with their parents, he slowed down.

"My lord Heero, I will have to go and see if there anything that I have to do in the kitchens or cleaning that I have to do." said Serena as she bowed to Heero and the others.

"Hn, you may leave, don't let anyone clean my room only you and Sarah knows how I like it." Heero said looking grumpy because his so called 'friends' had to show up right now.

"Of course. Have a great day my lords." Serena said bowing again to them.

As Serena left Wufei said, "About time that onna left. That is were a she and all onnas should be at in the house taking care of it, her husband, and the kids."

Quatre, Trowa, and Duo just rolled their eyes at Wufei and know3s what is about to happen to him. All of the sudden Wufei got hit with a broom across his head. A he turned around to yell at the person who did that to him, what he saw scared him senseless he saw a very mad Serena. Wufei backed away slowly and started to run as fast as he can away from Serena while she was trying to hit him again and cursing at him. While this was happening the entire house hold was outside because they heard Serena cursing at someone and they found out it was Lord's Chang son so they were betting to see if Serena can hit Wufei again. Even the Lords, Ladies and Sarah and the rest of the boy's parents were just had sweat drops on them and Sarah her hands were on her face as she blushed and all of them were shaking their heads at them.

"I'm so sorry for this my lords and ladies I will stop th..." said Sarah but stop when she was silence by Wufei's okasan.

"It is ok it gives the children something to do. Besides we are looking for someone who could be his future wife, don't worry it isn't Serena so relaxed Sarah anyways looks like one that it is Wufei chasing Duo around now for something he said to Wufei." said Lady Chang, with laughing eyes to Sarah than look back at the kids. And she was right Wufei had to hide behind Heero for protection from Serena than went after Duo because he said 'what Wu-man you still think she should be in a kitchen looking after the you and the kids' that got them going and Serena was right behind him after Duo. But not after giving Wufei a few whacks with the broom for getting in the way of hitting Duo so they had to send in Heero to get her or hold on to her on his shoulders when he grab her which ever you prefer better.

* * *

Please r&r i will get the next chap up as soon as i can i have a lot to do this weekend to get my cat to the vet and trying to work on the next chap and it will be longer this time around because a lot happens in the next chap so keep on r&r so goodbye for now. keep smiling:) 


End file.
